


act like a sub you are

by LeeMinsungie



Series: Stray Kids One Shots [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Also he played with Chan's nipples, Bang Chan SubTop, Bang Chan came three times, Bang Chan is a Sweetheart, Chan was begging, Dom Kim Seungmin, Edgeplay, Edging, He ripped Chan's shirt!, Hyung Kink, Kim Seungmin DomBott, Kim Seungmin is a jerk, M/M, Mention of Kim Woojin, Mention of Seo Changbin, Overstimulation, Punishments, Seungmin called him a good boy, Sex After Vlive, Slight Cute, Soft Ending, Submissive Bang Chan, Three orgasms, handjobs, idk what to tag really, mention of threesome, stray kids - Freeform, thrusting, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24455095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeMinsungie/pseuds/LeeMinsungie
Summary: Basically, Seungmin edged Chan after his monthly vlive and punished him for coming earlier... so he made him cum three times... in a row...
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Seungmin
Series: Stray Kids One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806361
Kudos: 92





	act like a sub you are

**Author's Note:**

> SeungChan in your area because idk also? Just want to write something today and ended up writing this. This sucks so if you want to save your time, don't read sksks.
> 
> Not proofread so if you see typo grammatical errors please do ignore them.

“I had fun during this live, goodbye babystays. See you again around…” Chan even stopped for a while and acted as if he was thinking deeply “next month. Yes probably next month haha. Bye bye~” he said as he waved at the camera and lastly, he did a wink.

Chan never forgets to do a vlive at least once in a month to communicate with their fans. He loves the way people send him love and stay up until late at night just to be with him. He always has fun when he does his monthly lives.

He heard a little clap from his door, “very impressive… you still make shit up and act as if you’re a dominant when you’re in fact a submissive one”

“S-seungmin…” he stuttered, “How long have you been there?”

“Quite a while already” the younger said as he started to walk towards him, “Don’t you think it’s a little bad to deceive our fans that you have a big cock when you have a little pathetic dick in between your legs?” of course he was kidding, Chan was huge but degrading him is fun.

Chan wasn’t able to talk, he was hurt by what Seungmin was saying. He started to get teary eyed.

“Channie, don’t cry. Do you think you deserve to cry?” Seungmin asked him as he held the elder’s chin, caressing it a little. “You don’t”

Despite being degraded by the younger, Chan found peace in his touch, he melted and rested his chin on the palm of Seungmin. Feeling the light touches he was getting.

“S-seungmin… please” he begged

“What is it sweetie?” Seungmin asked, “What is it the you want me to do?”

“To-touch me”

“Hmm? Touch? Do you want me to just touch you Channie?” Seungmin took his arms away from Chan’s chin before leaning near his left ear, “I have a better idea” he said as he bit Chan’s earlobe

Chan, being the needy he is, got turned on with the slight bite on his earlobe and let out a soft but long moan. “H-hyung…”

“Take of your pants sweetie, specially your belt and give it to me” Seungmin commanded which Chan immediately followed. He was fast, in a second, he already took off his pants and gave Seungmin his belt. “Sit”

He followed what was instructed to him. He looked at Seungmin’s eyes, practically begging for more.

“Let me tie you up Channie, you want that? Your hyung tying you up?” Seungmin leaned forward and gave Chan a peck on the side of his lip, “Answer me”

“Y-yes. Hyung… I want you to ti-tie me up please” Chan begged. His eyes following what Seungmin was about to do.

Seungmin held Chan’s hands and tied it up behind him, making sure that the belt was well strapped and that Chan won’t be able to release his hands even by using force, “There you go” he said before kneeling in front of Chan “My cutest baby, look at you you’re already leaking pre-cum”

“Ho-how about my shirt hyung?” Chan asked after realizing his hands were already tied but he still have his shirt on.

“Oh right” Seungmin realized it too as he stood up from kneeling, but then he just smiled and shrugged, “I’ll just buy my baby a new one” before he forcefully tore Chan’s shirt and ripped it apart in two, revealing Chan’s toned body. His six-pack abs are already sweaty. “You’re really hot Channie”

“Only for you hyung” Chan said

“Good boy” Seungmin sat on Chan’s lap before he started to kissing the older. Despite being the dominant one in here, Seungmin was still kind of uncomfortable with Chan calling him hyung but because the guy was really submissive, he thought that because Chan was the oldest among them (ever since Woojin left), he was always the one being called hyung and doesn’t have someone to call that.

Chan moaned in between their kisses, sending vibrations on Seungmin’s mouth. Seungmin felt Chan’s tongue knocking on his lips so he opened it and let Chan’s tongue enter his mouth. Chan was practically submissive in bed but is dominant in kissing, Seungmin could feel the older sucking his tongue, making it dry as he creates a sound of slurping. It was a Chan thing to do, sucking tongues.

Seungmin managed to move his hands despite getting overwhelmed with what Chan was doing. His hands started to travel down on Chan’s exposed body, the sweat making it slippery. Seungmin started to play with Chan’s nipples, sliding it in between his two fingers, he was repeating it until it was hard. Chan’s nipples always gets hard whenever he does that and it’s really hot.

“H-hngg” Chan moved away from kissing for a while and let out a soft moan as he looked at Seungmin’s eyes, “Se-seungmin… ahh… hmpff” his head turning into different directions because of the sensation he was feeling.

Seungmin smiled, “what baby? Don’t tell me you’re not enjoying this?” he said as his other hand stroked Chan’s hair, “You’re really cute you know that? So submissive, only for me”

“H-hyung” he moaned as he melted into the strokes on his hair. “P-please touch me already”

“I am touching you Chan, be specific where you want” Seungmin commanded.

Chan looked away, Chan was submissive but still, he’s the leader and he still gets embarrassed whenever the younger, who is basically part of the maknae line, is commanding him.

“I told you to speak didn’t I Channie? Now tell me where you want to get touched or I’ll make you cum just by touching your nipples, not satisfying right?” Seungmin teased as he fastened the pace he was doing on Chan’s nipple.

“H-hyung…” Chan cried, his nipple getting sensitive “Touch my c-cock please”

“See? That was easy” Seungmin said as he placed a kiss on the elder’s lips before moving away from sitting on his lap. He kneeled and palmed the still clothed dick. Well, the only thing Chan took off was his pants and not his underwear so he was still clothed down there. “Cute briefs Chan”

“Th-thank you” Chan was embarrassed

Seungmin started to stroke the clothed dick while looking at Chan, wanting to see a different reaction from him, and he succeeded.

Chan moaned, a deeper and longer one as soon as he felt the friction of the cloth touching his dick. “A-ah hyung. Take it out please” he begged as it already started to get hurt because his dick was hard and his underwear was preventing it to breathe.

“Since you asked nicely” Seungmin smiled as he slowly slid down Chan’s underwear, slowly revealing Chan’s pubic hair and then viola, Chan’s dick sprung upwards, maximum hardness, leaking pre-cum “You’re really huge” he said as he wrapped his fingers around its shaft.

One deep breathe was all Chan could answer, his hands tied at his back so he can’t do anything but watch Seungmin as he slowly stroke it up and down, “F-fuck” he cursed. Feeling the hotness of Seungmin’s hand around his dick. It was embarrassing to admit but just by that touch, he could feel something building up inside him already.

“Let me edge you” Chan’s ears couldn’t believe what he was hearing, edging? He’s not a fan of edging because he cums too much and too fast. He won’t be able to stop himself from cumming “You heard me Chan… I’ll edge you and you need to stop yourself from cumming or else I’ll punish you” Seungmin smiled innocently. “If you could stop yourself from cumming for an hour, if you do, I’ll let you fuck me in any position you want, in any scenario you want, I’ll let you do that but if not, get ready for your punishment”

“Even threesome?” Chan asked, threesome was always one of Chan’s fantasies, specially with Changbin. He wanted to see how Seungmin would look under between them two, he knows Changbin won’t hesitate to join but Seungmin doesn’t want to because he’s shy of the though of having two dicks in him.

Seungmin nodded, “Yes of course, even threesome”

“Okay then” Chan was excited but nervous, he knew he wouldn’t be able to hold for that long, obviously right now, he’s close from cumming but challenge accepted, he really want to see Seungmin under him and Changbin getting double penetrated or something.

Seungmin always knew he’s going to win, Chan’s a fast cummer and he obviously won’t be able to handle his hands. So Seungmin started to stroke Chan’s dick. Using his precum as lube.

Stroking Chan’s dick while using his cum as lube was making sounds and it was pleasant to the both of them. Seungmin could hear Chan’s low groan and moan.

“Fu-fuck aahh Se-ungmin” Chan moaned as he started to thrust, following Seungmin’s fingers but Seungmin was edging him so he immediately took his hands and stopped stroking Chan. “F-fuck”

“I’m edging you Chan, you don’t think I forgot about that?” Seungmin asked

“N-no hyung”

As soon as he though Chan was okay, he wrapped both of his hands around Chan’s dick and started stroking it again, faster than before.

“h-hngg ahh… fuck” Chan closed his eyes and was savoring the pleasure creeping up to him.

But Seungmin took his hands again…

Seungmin did that for quite a while, surprising him because Chan was able to hold himself for forty minutes already.

“You have twenty minutes left sweetie, and you can do what you want” Seungmin notified him as soon as he wrapped his hands on Chan’s dick again.

Chan released a deep groan as he felt something creeping up on his stomach, he knew he fucked up. Seungmin’s hands was stroking him faster and his body unconsciously thrusted and was meeting every strokes Seungmin was giving him.

“Aaah fu-fuck fuck fuck” Chan let out a continuous moan as soon as he felt something coming up.

Seungmin was able to take his hands away and stop from stroking him.

But Chan couldn’t stop himself from cumming.

Strings of white liquid came out continuously from the slit in the head of Chan’s cock, everything shooting up towards Seungmin who was literally in front of him. Some went directly on Seungmin’s face, some on his hair, clothes and arms. Chan reached his orgasm so hard he started shaking and deep breathes coming out of his mouth. He was so tired.

“You came… with just ten minutes left. That’s sad” Seungmin wrapped his hands on Chan’s dick again and started stroking it.

“S-Seung… please… stop. I’m tired.” Chan could feel his dick throbbing from oversensitivity.

“Told you, didn’t I? Your punishment” Seungmin said as soon as his hands started to stroke Chan’s cock faster than before.

This was his punishment? Getting jerked off twice? Not that bad of a punishment right? But that was what Chan thought.

“Hnggg… I’m.. I’m cumming again hahh hah” Chan said as soon as he felt something building up down there for the second time.

Seungmin’s strokes even went faster.

Chan reached his second orgasm but…

Seungmin was still stroking him fast.

“A-ahh.. fuck… please.. stop… I’m sorry… Seung” Chan was begging and crying as he couldn’t handle the overstimulation anymore but Seungmin’s ears was blocked. This was his punishment, not cumming just twice… but more than that.

Chan couldn’t feel his dick anymore, it was hurting and throbbing but Seungmin just kept on going. He felt like his dick was going to explode.

“Hah.. fuck… I’m… it’s hurting… ahhh.. shit…” Chan cried.

“Punishment, it wasn’t my fault sweetie, you did it yourself” Seungmin smiled.

“Da-damn” Chan surrendered as he felt him reaching his third orgasm. As much as he doesn’t want to admit, what Seungmin was doing is actually hot… even though it hurts, it’s still hot.

“Come for me sweetie” Seungmin said as he lowered down his head and used his mouth to stroke Chan’s dick.

“H-hhngg ahh” Chan groaned as he felt Seungmin’s warm mouth covering his whole cock. “I-I’m coming” he said as he released his third orgasm inside of Seungmin’s mouth.

He knew his third orgasm was little already, he could feel his dick shooting three times inside of Seungmin’s mouth and that was it.

Seungmin licked Chan’s whole dick before moving away from him, “How was that?”

The older was chasing his breath, still can’t move on from the overstimulation when he saw Seungmin moving forward and wrapping his hands on his dick again. “S-seung…”

“Didn’t I tell you to speak when I’m asking you” he said as he stroke Chan’s dick slowly.

“a-ah.. please.. stop… im sorry. It’s good… really… it was best… I’m fuck… aahhh.. please stop…” Chan cried.

“There you go, answering isn’t really that hard right?” Seungmin said before sitting on the elder’s lap again placing a kiss on his nose. “that’s what you get for not completing my task”

Chan didn’t answer but instead, he placed his head on the younger’s chest and melted on it.

Seungmin’s heart skipped a beat on what Chan did, he was soft… he suddenly felt sorry on what he did to him. “Hey… I’m sorry was it too much?”

Chan didn’t answer again and shook his head, Seungmin was relieved.

“Unbuckle the belt please” Chan said

“Oh right” Seungmin realized as he reached out on the belt without moving and unbuckled it “Done”

Seungmin felt Chan wrapping his hands around him.

“C-chan”

“Seungmin, we’re not having sex. You should call me hyung”

“Oh right, sorry hyung”

“That’s okay”

There was a period of silence in between them, Chan was caressing Seungmin’s back and Seungmin could feel his heart beats fast with what Chan was doing.

“Don’t punish me like that again please” Chan begged as he buried his face on the younger’s chest.

“I can’t assure you” Seungmin laughed.

“Damn… I’ll make sure to finish your task next time… I’m really tired Seungmin. You drained me” Chan said, three orgasms in a row isn’t his thing, he could even barely finish two.

“As you should” Seungmin smiled and placed his chin on Chan’s head and hugged him back “Channie hyung… I like you” finally confessing

“I like you too Seungminnie” Chan said

“Should we date?”

“Why not?”

\--


End file.
